


默_UT_赛佐

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Ultra Team, Zoffy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: Seven and Zoffy decided to have sex after days' hard work.





	默_UT_赛佐

略显疲惫的两双脚步踏进门口，房门被转手甩上，赛文便顺势把佐菲压上了门廊墙壁。

二十几小时的不眠不休对他们而言不算罕见，但那不能抵消每次长时间工作后的身心俱疲。湿热的呼吸缠绕在两人间狭小的缝隙里，眼神相对，沉默。

近距离的沉默是难得的机会，但他们都享受不了多久。

“果然有目的。”佐菲了然地一挑眉，“事情还没完，你掂量好。”

“别装正人君子。”赛文似笑非笑，眼神却直钉入佐菲眼底，“答案可昭然若揭。”

佐菲知道赛文主动开车把他接到这里真正目的，赛文也知道佐菲默许背后的暗示。

这是赛文的一处“住所”。双层别墅，简约到空旷的装饰，显得整栋房子冷冷清清。

佐菲眯了眯眼睛，眸子暗了下来。屈起手肘将面前人推开半分，想要转身面对着墙壁，却转到一半便被赛文伸手拦下。

“等等，这是怎么回事？”赛文三根手指扣着佐菲肋下某处，正是之前鞭梢扫过的地方。出手一如既往地控制得刚好，限制佐菲行动的同时不会造成痛感，标准的威胁力度。

发出一声轻笑，佐菲故意无视了赛文动作上的威胁，依然转过身背对着他：“什么时候发现的。”语气平静，尾音没有上扬。

“它发生之后。”赛文也不想真的使力，便由着佐菲转过去，空闲的一只手缓缓拉下佐菲穿着的贴身防护服背后的拉链，“让我猜猜，是把政府大楼的地毯踩脏了，还是打扰奥古斯都的猫睡午觉了？”

感受着扣在肋下的手指顺着伤口上滑，停在胸口中间两道鞭伤交界处，佐菲这才轻抽了一口气：“有人强行闯入总统办公室，还给门口二十多个持枪保安每人卸了端枪那条胳膊。”

“泰罗那小子，几天不打又皮痒。”赛文忍住翻白眼的冲动，看着佐菲后背的皮肤随着打开的拉链呈倒三角状渐渐显露出来。拉链只能拉到腰际往上两三公分的位置，佐菲的背部倒也一览无余。薄薄一层汗水覆在上面，紧致的肌肉群随着佐菲细微的动作在皮肤下移动。

“太诱惑了吧，这也？”赛文偏过头含住佐菲的耳垂，呼出的热气全喷进了佐菲耳朵里。

“给设计部发的奖金从你工资里扣。”

“苛政当道。”

“应举大计。”

“没兴趣上你的位置。”赛文勾起一边嘴角，微微用力将拉链下方剩的一点布料撕开，在偌大的屋子里撕裂的声音显得几分刺耳。“有兴趣上你。”

单独相处的两人并不介意什么黄暴的笑话。佐菲撩起赛文的衣服下摆揽住他的腰，屈膝挤入赛文两腿间，大腿顶着危险地鼓起来的部位：“再不利索点，我就把你踹下去。”

突如其来的相拥。接吻。衣物撕扯的声音，移向里间的凌乱脚步。

封闭的房间中蒸腾的水汽，激烈的吸吮。重物砸进床垫，压抑的低吼。

“疼吗？”赛文把手贴在佐菲胸口，伤口交叉处由于方才的运动开始渗出血液。

“没那么娇贵。”佐菲撑起身体叼住赛文泛红的下唇，一只手探下去将两人的欲望并在一起撸动。房间里一时间充斥着满足的叹息。

赛文俯身舔舐佐菲伤处的血水，随后把一嘴血腥味粗暴地塞入佐菲口中。将佐菲放在自己背上的那只手扯下来压在他头顶，两人的手臂互相对抗着，却终究是佐菲由于身处下位，挣脱不了赛文的禁锢。

“下面别停。”赛文喘着气，一次次打开佐菲的齿关吞噬他的气息。“给我小心着点自己的命，迫水。”他威胁道，“敢出意外，我让你直到下次鞭刑都下不来床。”

“哟，凌云壮志。”佐菲加快了手中的速度，两人的欲望在他的抚慰下都几乎膨胀到了极限，“说点有实际意义的，三十页搜查申请加分部人员调配计划。”

“开价真高。”

“剥夺Captain半天行动能力，这已经打折了。”

“你做的时候都在想什么？”

“工作和你。”

“把我放前面。”

“不太可能。”

赛文眯起眼睛，恶狠狠地咬破了佐菲的下唇，绷紧的口唇间迸出平时从来不说的一个音节：“操。”

“那就快点。”佐菲话音刚落，后穴便传来异物刺入的不适，逼得他皱着眉头停顿几秒。“……效率可以。”

“谢谢Captain夸奖。”赛文的手指在佐菲体内旋转几下，很快就找到了熟悉的敏感点。又加入一根手指在内壁冲撞，时轻时重极富技巧性地挑逗着佐菲。

佐菲微仰起头，露出绷紧的颈部曲线和凸出的喉结。欲望的头部也被赛文含在口中，舌尖绕着光滑的顶端旋转，不时扫过马眼，或者干脆地钻进去。前后共同的刺激让佐菲眼角泛起生理性泪水，他咬牙忍着呻吟：“……别把你卧底那套东西用在我身上。”

“惩罚。”赛文吐出佐菲的欲望，回了他一句，在佐菲有精力回答之前突然重又吞入他的下体。这一次直接深入到喉咙，佐菲被这突如其来的快感刺激得猝不及防，终于发出一声短促的呻吟。

赛文没有停下动作，持续的吞吐使他的喉口规律地包裹佐菲的软头，加上后穴中的刺激，佐菲不久便低吼一声，射在了赛文口中。

舔掉唇角的白浊，赛文冲着佐菲调笑：“挺浓的啊Captain，看来最近确实忙于工作。”

“Shut up。”佐菲用手勾着赛文的脖子将他拉近自己，同时双腿攀上他的腰，“到底进不进来？”

赛文有些惊讶地挑了挑眉，但终究没有开口，拿过润滑剂将自己的下体和佐菲的后穴仔细涂抹好。

如他所想，由于扩张不够，才进到一半就变得很困难了。他将佐菲的双腿推起分开，让他自己勾住两面腿弯，而赛文双手扶着佐菲的臀瓣，艰难地一点点向前推进。

佐菲闭着眼睛轻咬下唇，额头上布满细汗。房间里由于恒温控制器本就不冷，两人蒸腾起的汗水让整个空间水汽氤氲。赛文看着佐菲忍痛的样子，稍稍退出来一些，却见佐菲睁开了双眼。

“直接进来就行了，磨蹭什么。”

“迫水……”赛文犹豫一下，还是咽下了想问的话，俯身吻住佐菲的唇瓣，看着他重又合上双眸，睫毛微颤；下身猛地挺动，整根欲望便都埋入了佐菲体内。

佐菲顿了顿，才敢把吸入的一口气吐出来。后穴已经变得麻木，出血应该是免不了的。他深呼吸几次，抚摸着赛文的手臂转移注意力，却刻意没去看他的眼睛：“行了。”

正如他所料，赛文的律动频率几乎一次性升上了最高，佐菲的自制力和理智在一次次精准有力的撞击中逐渐解体，高高低低的呻吟和两人接吻时被堵住的闷哼回荡在屋子里，这个部分一向是赛文最喜欢的——没有任何人见过的迫水真吾，只会这样放心地将自己交给他。

仗着习武者的体力冲撞了几百下，眼见佐菲的呻吟声都变了调，赛文这才逐渐慢下来，看着佐菲紧实的身体上晶莹的汗水，抬起佐菲的一条腿将他转到一侧，而他从后面环住佐菲的腰身，自己胸口紧紧贴着佐菲的后背。

正面和侧面是他们仅会用的两种姿势，佐菲不可能接受跪伏的状态，不管面对谁，不管身在何处。

虽然赛文知道，在总统府接受鞭刑之前，佐菲总是要主动跪下等待双腕的铁链的，值得庆幸的是那时他面前没有任何人，只是一面冰冷的墙体和悬空的两侧铁环而已。

赛文用自己的胸口贴实佐菲相较之下显得微凉的背心，舌尖濡湿他的耳垂以示安慰，抬起他的一条腿重新加快了频率。

又是百十下的撞击后，佐菲突然缩紧的甬道和向后环住自己腰身的手臂让熟悉他的赛文知道他到了临界点，探手向前握住佐菲的下体，简单撸动了几下，手中的欲望便悉数喷出。

赛文从佐菲体内退出来，手动解决了自己。他擦干净手，简单给佐菲清理了一下，抱着他到另一个卧室，用干爽的被子裹住两人。

事后的几个小时是佐菲唯一肯对他示弱的时候——赛文怀疑如果佐菲没有性生活，就从不会有示弱的机会。将一条手臂垫在佐菲颈下，赛文将他揽入自己怀中，揉了揉他汗湿的头发。佐菲身上那股比任何香水都好闻的特殊气息钻入他的鼻腔，他用前额贴着佐菲的额角。

“迫水，”他终于开口，“出什么事了？”

佐菲通常会允许他掌握节奏，而且他自身也不是个缺乏耐心的性格。像今天这样的催促十分罕见，赛文能想到的全部原因就是佐菲遇上了什么特别头疼的事情，才要找个出口来发泄。

佐菲沉默了很久，久到赛文几乎忘了自己问的问题。

“团。”他闭着眼睛，语气中有种赛文从没听过的复杂情绪，他在被子中摸索到赛文的手，握住，手指微微颤抖。

赛文心下一沉，耐心地等待佐菲说完。

“如果我不在了，麻烦你，坐我的位置。”

这次换成赛文的沉默。

“好。我答应。”

“谢谢。”


End file.
